Little Resistance
Little Resistance is the second level of Call of Duty: World at War. In this mission, the player starts out on a landing craft (LVT), making its way to Peleliu Island's White beach. When the craft gets stuck on coral and the Marines become vulnerable to unexpected enemy fire, the Marines attempt to exit the vehicle before being hammered by shells from the Japanese position. A shell then hits the LVT and destroys it, sending Miller, Polonsky, Sullivan, Roebuck and three other Marines into the water. Machine gun fire kills two Marines before Miller is pulled from the water by Sergeant Sullivan, who orders the player to radio in a rocket strike on the enemy lines, which destroys the hostile Machine Guns along the tree line. When he does this, he proceeds onto the island. After a flamethrower team, led by Pvt. Glover wipes out a machine gun nest, the player goes through a small trench and is faced with a large Japanese trench network and machine gun nest. The player proceeds through the trench and kills the turret gunners. The player must now call in two rocket strikes on Japanese tanks to clear the way for an American tank and some more Marines. After all that action, Miller, Polonsky, Roebuck, and Sullivan re-group in the back room of the trench, when moments later a Japanese soldier (subtitles say American Marine) screams, causing Sullivan to run towards the door but then is stabbed by a bayonet from the Japanese soldier in the chest, fatally wounding him. While Roebuck guns down the soldier with his Colt M1911, (can be shot by Miller also) and then is aided by Roebuck it is already too late. The player witnesses the death of his squad leader, Sullivan. Weaponry Starting Loadout M1 Garand CaC.png|M1 Garand w/ Bayonet Colt45iwi.png|M1911. Found in Level M1 Garand CaC.png|M1 Garand. Used by Marine Raiders Thompson CaC.png|Thompson. Used by Roebuck and Marine Raiders Trenchguniwi.png|Trench Gun. Used by Sullivan, obtainable also M2.png|M2 Flamethrower. Used by Pvt. Glover Colt45iwi.png|M1911. Occasionally used by Marines Arisaka CaC.png|Arisaka. Used by the IJA Type100iwi.png|Type 100. Used by the IJA Type99 CaC.png|Type 99. Hidden throughout the level Nambuiwi.png|Nambu. Dropped by enemies in Last Stand Raygunprofile.png|Ray Gun. Easter Egg Gallery File:LittleResistance.jpg|In the LVT-4 File:LittleResistanceDead.jpg|Wading ashore the beaches Pvt glover.jpg|Pvt. Glover uses his flamethrower Sullivan little resistance.jpg|Sullivan charges Japanese positions Tips: *If the player wants the Ray Gun, after calling in the first rocket strike and getting onto the beach; instead of going over the logs, jump in the first puddle on the right. Then jump out of it and go into the second puddle, moving left. Then go into the crater, still moving left, and finally go into the big puddle on the far left. Stay in there and look at the tree line, the ground will start to shake, the player will hear strange music, a deep voice starts speaking in a language (Japanese) and four statues will pop up. Go to one and hold the action button ("Square" on PS3, "X" on the Xbox 360 and "F" on PC). The player will pick up a Ray Gun with full ammo. As long as the player holds the Ray Gun, strange voices whispering will be heard. The four statues hold an unlimited amount of Ray Guns(video tutorial) **Do not swap both the Colt and M1 Garand for a Ray Gun in hopes of double ammo, as the player will lose both their weapons and you will not get double ammo. *There are hidden Type 99s at the tree line the player ordered the scripted rocket strike at. Look throughout the foxholes and craters and the player will come across four Type 99's enough to give full ammo to finish the entire mission with. *Before the player goes into the trench near the big turret, go south a little and there will be a smaller trench with a M1897 Trenchgun, making navigating the trenches easier. *If the player wants to charge, tilt the character so that the player is looking at the ground, thereby reducing the amount of headshots by the enemy. *After the trenches but before the main bunker, the player should come across what looks like an open field with a Japanese sniper climbing a tree. If the player fires an MG or a grenade into the grass around the tree (or even call in a barrage at the tree), the player will kill some if not all of the 6 hidden Japanese banzai chargers, thereby getting the player the Snake in the Grass achievement/trophy, while also saving ammo. *Keep in mind that the player is given an infinite amount of rocket strikes to use at the player's leisure during this mission. Use this to the an advantage on higher difficulty levels to clear out enemy positions quickly and without becoming exposed to too much enemy fire. *This is considered the easiest mission to get the "Kamikaze" trophy/achievement. The reason being that using the Garand with the bayonet attachment counts as a knife (be warned that it's against most players nature to not fire the Garand due to habit). The rocket barrages do not count against the trophy/achievement, allowing the player to use them the entire mission. *This is also considered one of the easiest missions to get the "Snake in the Grass" trophy/ achievement. This is due to the fact that one can call a rocket strike without alerting Japanese soldiers who are hidden in the grass. Simply wait until you encounter the first tree sniper, but do NOT go forward as this will alert them. Once you see him, call in a rocket strike at his tree. The rocket strike will take out the hidden Japanese soldiers in the grass around the trees. *If the player is really stuck on this mission, don't forget that the player can call rocket strikes at any time. *A recommended tip on Veteran is to crouch behind a stable structure (like a rock) and just wait for your rocket strike to refuel again and again. Just remember to watch for enemy grenades, as they are highly present in Veteran. *The scene where Sullivan pulls Miller out of the water is similar to the scene from Call of Duty 2: Big Red One ''level, The Great Crusade, when Brooklyn pulls Rogers out of the water after the boat is destroyed. *Little Resistance is the first level in the ''Call of Duty series in which it is possible to obtain a Wonder Weapon (as Nacht Der Untoten requires the player to complete the campaign to unlock it). *It's very easy and fast to destroy the tanks with Ray Gun . Transcript ::See Little Resistance/Transcript Trivia See Little Resistance/Trivia. Video 412px Acquiring this weapon on Little Resistance Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer